Andrea Lowe
| birth_place = Arnold, Nottinghamshire, England, UK | occupation = Actress | years_active = | website = }} Andrea Lowe (born 1 May 1975 in Arnold, Nottinghamshire) is an English actress. Career She started her theatre career at Sheffield's Crucible Theatre in the play The Birthday Party by Harold Pinter.Nottingham – Features – Andrea Lowe, star of Rescue Me. BBC (5 March 2002). Retrieved on 27 August 2011. In 1993 she had her first film role, alongside Samantha Morton, in the musical comedy drama called The Token King, set in a high school in Nottingham. Among her extensive work since then, Lowe guest starred in two episodes of the second season of The Tudors in which she played Lady Eleanor Luke, a fictional noblewoman who was briefly the mistress of Henry VIII, played Vicky in the 2009 TV film, The Unloved, and she played the role of Annie Cabbot in the British television network ITV series DCI Banks (2011 - 2016), having also played in its pilot, DCI Banks: Aftermath (2010). She starred in Alan Ayckbourn's play How the Other Half Loves alongside Jenny Seagrove and Jason Merrells at the Duke of York's Theatre, the West End theatre, on St Martin's Lane, London in 2016. Film work *''The Arbiter'' (Kate) 2013 *''Route Irish'' 2010 (Sixteen Films) *''Club Le Monde'' (Sarah) 2002 (Screen Production Associates) *''Pandaemonium'' (Edith Southey) 2000 (Mariner Films) *''Threesome'' (Melanie) 2000 (Sugar & Water Films) *''Repeat After Me'' (Channel 4 Dogma Series; Ideal World) *''The Rover’s Return'' (Short End Films) *''The Perfect G'' (London Guildhall) *''The Token King'' (Channel 4) *''Snorted'' (Goldsmiths College) TV work *''Midsomer Murders'' Season 16, Episode 2 "Let Us Prey" (Ava Gould) 2014 *''Lewis'' Series 8, "The Lions of Nemea" (Philippa Garwood) 2014 *''Love Life'' (mini series) (Lucy) 2012 *''DCI Banks'' (series) (DS Annie Cabbot) 2011 - 2016 *''DCI Banks: Aftermath'' (DS Annie Cabbot) 2010 *''Accused'' Series One, Episode 4, "Kenny's Story" (Donna Armstrong) 2010 *''The Unloved'' (movie) (Vicki) 2009 *''Coronation Street'' three episodes (Naomi) 2009 *''The Tudors'' Season Two, episodes 3 & 4 (Lady Eleonor Luke) 2008 *''No Heroics'' Season One, episode 1 "Supergroupie" (Vicci) 2008 *''Silent Witness'' Episode "Terror" Parts 1&2 (Emily Wright) 2008 *''Torchwood'' Season Two, episode "Fragments" (Katie) 2008 *''Agatha Christie's Marple'' "Ordeal By Innocence" (Maureen) *Murphy's Law (Series 5)'' (Kim Goodall) 2007 *''Where the Heart Is'' – (Zoë Phelps) 2006 *''Cracker'' (Elaine) 2006 *''Murder City'' – "Death of a Ladies' Man" (Helen Osborn) 2006 *''The Bill'' – Episodes 400 and 401 (Leigh Bevan) 2006 *''Love Soup'' – "The Reflecting Pool" (Tina) 2005 *''A Thing Called Love'' (Liz Leech) 2004 *''No Angels'' – Episode No. 1.9 (Julia) 2004 *''Fields of Gold'' (W.P.C.) 2002 *''Rescue Me'' (Melanie Woods) *''Peak Practice'' – Suffer the Little Children (Zoë Thomson) 2001 *''The Sleeper'' (Donna) 2000 *''Nature Boy'' (Claire Whitaker) 2000 *''Night and Day'' (BBC) *''Doctors'' – Episode "Second Chance" (Jackie Dean) Selected theatre work *''How The Other Half Loves'' (Duke of York's Theatre, West End, London) *''Bash'' (Citizens Theatre Glasgow) *''A Day In Dull Armour'' (Royal Court Theatre Upstairs) *''The Birthday Party'' (Crucible Theatre Sheffield) *''Lost and Found'' (River House Barn) *''Gong Donkeys'' (The Bush Theatre) References External links * *[http://www.bbc.co.uk/nottingham/features/2002/12/new_faces_andrea_lowe.shtml BBC's New Faces page] Category:1975 births Category:Living people Category:English television actresses Category:English film actresses Category:English stage actresses Category:People from Arnold, Nottinghamshire Category:Actresses from Nottinghamshire Category:20th-century English actresses Category:21st-century English actresses